


DRAGON

by barbiexx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiexx/pseuds/barbiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Stiles slowly falls in love with an apathetic and lonely dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea's been haunting me since the start of season 3. This is the prologue and my writing is shit but I hope some of you like it.

Laura asks him about his job two weeks after he starts. They’re sitting in the sun-room overlooking the large garden, the lake on the horizon, and he’s grading her paper on the War of the West while she’s reading a novel and taking notes when all of a sudden she shuts the book, drops it to the floor, and groans. 

“What is it?” he says as he lowers his red pen and stares at her, interested. In the past two weeks he's learned that she's a very dramatic character and he isn't sure yet if he likes that or not.

“Well,” she begins cautiously, “I’ve been thinking that my previous teachers were all… you know, older, and they lived in the town, and I just, was, uh, wondering….”

He smiles lightly, knowing where this is going. “I see,” he says. “Well, I suppose, I’m working here because my father is sick, and being here, I can provide for him.”

“How, when you’re so far from him?”

“How do you know where I’m from?”

She blushes and giggles. “I overheard you and Scott talking about how you’re both from the city by the sea.”

“I see,” Stiles smiles. “Soon, when I earn enough wages, I’ll have my father join me here.”

Laura booms with laughter at that. “Derek would never allow that,” she says when her laughter’s died down. She reaches down and picks up her book, skimming through the pages until she finds the one she’s looking for. 

“I suppose not, but the town is close enough that I can visit him when I’m not teaching you,” is Stiles’ reply. Laura seems satisfied with the answer and the conversation ends as her eyes start darting back and forth as she continues reading her novel. Stiles thinks that with the money he’s making at the Hale Estate, he can have his father join him in three months’ time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mondays.

01

The thunder wakes Stiles up at the break of dawn. He lays in bed and keeps his eyes closed, hoping he’ll drift back into sleep, but his bones are humhumhumming and his heart is beating so loud he thinks it’s louder than the thunder outside. 

He finally gives up on the idea of sleep and slowly sits up and stretches. He can see the Hale Estate in the distance and he smiles because it truly is beautiful. The house is a large stonewalled mansion with a large garden in the back and large windows all along the walls. There are balconies on the second and third stories with metal rails and gold-trimmed doors. The wood inside is a beautiful black, original wood that was restored after a fire years ago. 

Stiles’ own room is small, barely fitting a bed and a wardrobe. The window is small, but it lets in a lot of light, which he’s grateful for. The floors are wooden and creaky, the walls are draped with fabrics to keep them warm in the cold winter, and the ceiling is cracked all over. 

Stiles dresses himself and leaves the room. The servants’ quarters, where he currently has been placed, is a small building with small rooms located about a mile from the garden, and about two from the estate. 

Outside, the thunder roars, but no rain falls. The wind rocks the trees back and forth, and it blows the leaves in his direction. They fall at his feet and as he steps on them, they crunch and Stiles smiles because it’s already fall and he’s never experienced a fall or a winter before, although he’s heard it’s breathtaking. 

He walks to the estate slowly. Laura has piano practice this morning with Lydia, so he doesn’t need to be there until about noon, but there’s little to do in his room, and he’s more interested in exploring the Hale Estate anyway. He’s only really been in the study, the library, and the sunroom so far, and he thinks that’s quite sad considering he’s been working here for over a month. 

And he thinks it’s sad that in the month he’s been here, he hasn’t seen the mysterious and infamous Derek Hale. Laura says it’s for the best. She says she loves her brother but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t recognize his coldness towards strangers. She seems sad when she talks about him but Stiles doesn’t say anything. 

After all, he knows how hard it can be talking about family sometimes. Just thinking about his father breaks his heart sometimes. 

The wind picks up and moments later, rain starts falling. At first it’s just a slight drizzle, but soon enough, it’s pouring and Stiles is soaking wet. His clothes stick to his body and he starts to run to shelter. As he runs through the garden he trips on mud and falls in a puddle. 

He curses under his breath and keeps running. 

By the time he’s inside, he’s shivering and gasping for air. He’s so cold that all he wants to do is go to the study and sit by the fire, or better yet, lay by the fireplace under a dozen warm wool blankets. 

The house is slowly coming to life. The cooks are starting to prepare breakfast, and Stiles is sure Laura is going to be woken up soon. The maids will start their daily work soon, and Scott is probably already by the horses in the stable. 

Stiles slowly makes his way upstairs. His destination is the study room because he knows that’s the first room where a fire is started since Laura spends so much time there and he desperately wants to warm up. 

The curtains are shut when he walks in, but sure enough, the fire is burning bright, and as he steps inside, warmth embraces him and he can’t help but shiver in delight. He cracks the curtains open to let in some morning light, and then he makes his way to the couch in the corner. He lays down on it, but it’s too far from the heat, so he pushes it closer, ignoring that he’s scratching the beautiful wooden floors. The fire has already ruined them, he thinks. A few more scratches won’t change anything. 

He lays down again, the heat warming his entire body, and he thinks that if he were a cat, he’d be purring louder than the thunder right now. 

01

Laura wakes him up a few hours later, and it’s strange to think that he hadn’t even realized he was falling asleep. 

“What?” he groans as he slowly sits up and yawns. His clothes are damp and still sticking to parts of his body. 

She giggles and sits down next to him, extending her slender fingers closer to the fire. “It’s time for our lessons,” she says as she stares at the burning wood longingly. 

“Is it?” Stiles answers half-heartedly. He searches the room for a clock but finds none. “What time is it?”

“It’s already half past four,” Laura says. Stiles laughs. And laughs. And laughs. But laura doesn’t laugh along so he stops and wants to cry because how could he be sleeping so long? And he’d had so many things planned for the lesson and now they don’t have any time before dinner, and why didn’t she wake him earlier? And how had he not woken up earlier? 

“Calm down,” Laura laughs as she places a warm hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright. We can have our lesson start earlier tomorrow since you’re sleeping here tonight.”

Stiles relaxes at her touch but tenses at her words. “What?”

“Well the storm has flooded the path to the servants’ quarters, so Derek insists that you spend the night here.”

“Derek?”

Laura sighs at his slow-ness and stands up, making her way to the door and motioning for Stiles to follow. 

“Around noon, when Derek saw that the storm wasn’t lighting up, he insisted everyone go home. He and I had lunch as usual, and since I assumed you’d left, I went to my room to paint for a bit. Later, when I came into the study and saw you, I told Derek and asked him what he reckons we should do and he insisted that it’s too dangerous for you to try and walk back. So, I’m afraid you’ll be spending the night here.”

The entire time that she’d been talking, she’d been leading Stiles through corridors, and up and down staircases. He’d never been in this part of the house and he felt so lost that he knew that without Laura as his guide he would never be able to find his way back. 

“And this is your room,” Laura said as she finally stopped by a large wooden door. Stiles wasn’t sure what floor they were on, and he wasn’t sure where Laura’s room would be in case he needed her, but he didn’t say anything. 

He walked inside and closed the door behind him, muttering a goodnight to her as she walks away. 

01

Stiles can’t seem to fall asleep. The bed is too comfortable; the sheets are too silky and soft. The view from his window of the mountains under the moonlight is too perfect. 

He doesn’t shut his eyes until the rain stops falling at dawn.


End file.
